A system of this kind is known from German Unexamined Patent Application No. DE 25 29 186 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,560). It discloses a boost-pressure control for a pressure-charged internal combustion engine. When a predetermined boost-pressure is exceeded, the entire fuel supply to the internal combustion engine is interrupted until the predetermined boost-pressure is undershot again. The interruption of the fuel supply is accomplished by switching off the fuel pump.
To control the power output of an internal combustion engine, German Patent Application No. DE 29 28 075 A1 has furthermore disclosed switching off individual cylinders in accordance with a predetermined pattern, the switch-off pattern being chosen so as to ensure that it is not always the same cylinders which are switched off.
The underlying object of the invention is to ensure optimum protection for a pressure-charged internal combustion engine.